


Vampire in Love

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Kudos: 1





	Vampire in Love

Wissam était un vampire, presque personne ne le savais.  
Il n'était pas comme tout les vampires que les personnes pensait savoir.  
Ils arrivent à supporter le soleil et tout le bla bla qu'avais sorti les films sur eux.

Ce qu'il pensait pas c'est qu'un de ses coequipiers allait connaître son secret et plus précisément que ça soit l'entraîneur.  
Au debut il était mal à l'aise suite à ceci car Niko l'avais découvert un jour quand ils avaient discuté à propos des prochains matchs et du plan de jeu. Il avait vue ses fangs.  
Il était en manque de sang du au fait qu'il se fournit de banque de sang et pas d'humain.  
Le seul humain qu'il voudrait se nourrir serait son mate.  
Ce qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé, et surtout que son mate devra accepté d'être tourné aussi en vampire.

Mais ce qu'il avait pas remarqué c'est qu'après cet incident Wissam est devenu plus proche de Niko, car il avait rien dis sur son secret et il l'aidait.  
Donc il essayais de prenait soin de lui puis une autre fois quand Wissam avait marqué il lui avait dis "J'ai marqué pour vous, considerer que le but est une forme de vous dire que je vous aime bien"

Il l'avait même invité à mangé, il peut manger de la nourriture normale.

\---

Il pensait que ça allait rester ainsi mais il était tombé malade et il a été forcée de s'absenter.

"Je ne veux pas vous contaminer" dis Wissam

"Je ne risque rien, je suis maintenant immunisé, je l'ai eu donc maintenant je suis immunisé. " dis Niko

"Je suis ravi pour vous" dis Wissam

"J'ai peut être une idée pour que tu aille mieux, capitaine" et Niko lui pris la main

Niko arrivait pas à expliquer cette envie d'aider son capitaine de l'aider, il avait presque envie qu'il soit son mate.  
Il arrivais pas à expliqué qu'il l'aimais et qu'il avais jamais ressenti cela avant .

"Je peux aider" dis Niko

"Comment ?"

"J'ai fais des recherches et je pense que tu as besoin de sang humain, tu peux prendre le mien. Donc je te propose de prendre mon sang, suce mon sang, je peux gérer ça, s'il te plait prend le" lui dis Niko

"Niko..."

"Prend le" et Wissam pris le sang de Niko qui suite à cela se sentir fatigué, Wissam avait pris le minimum pour qu'il puisse un peu se soigner, il ne voulais pas blesser son entraîneur.

Niko se reposa dans les bras de Wissam et Wissam embrassa son front et lui dis "Merci".

Il aimait tellement Niko, il avait pas de mot pour l'explique, il ne voulait pas se lever car il voulait rester avec lui, il avait peur que son amour pour lui et quand il lui a pris son sang ne va pas le rendre hypnotisé par lui...  
Car il préfère que Niko reste comme il est.

Quand Niko se réveilla il était toujours dans les bras de Wissam et Wissam dis "Je me sens mieux, ça m'a soigné, je vais aller préparer à manger car on a besoin de manger tout les deux. Si vous voulez la salle de bain c'est la porte à côté"

Niko comprenait pas trop pourquoi Wissam était redevenu distant il aurait pense qu'avec ce qui s'est passé ça aurait change quelque chose, à croire qu'il s'est trompé mais il voulait continué à ne pas perdre espoir.  
Il aimait son capitaine, il allait garder son secret et il le cherirais. Il n'est pas comme les autres qu'ils auraient essayé du mal, il n'est pas comme cela. Il n'a jamais été comme cela.  
Il arrêta pas de penser au baiser qu'il lui avait laissée sur son front, puis de ses fangs sur son cou avec les marques.  
C'est une chose qu'il va continué de rêver encore et encore car il était attiré par Wissam.

\---

Suite à ce jour, Niko à décidé de montrer à Wissam qu'il l'aimais vraiment et en le rassurant "Pourquoi je t'enleverais le brassard ?"

"Par rapport à ce que je suis !"

"Foutaises, tu vas le garder er je veux que tu le garde longtemps, tu es notre leader."

Puis Niko embrassa Wissam, Wissam était surpris mais retourna le baiser. "Je te fais confiance, je trahirais pas ta confiance, tant que je suis la ton secret sera protégé..."

"Mais si tu dois partir ?"

"Je le garderais avec moi mais aussi j'aimerais être avec toi, je voudrais être ton mate"

Wissam avait envie de craqué il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela arrive il embrassa Niko et lui dis "J'avais peur, j'ai été assez distant car j'avais peur..."

"J'ai eu peur aussi...j'ai eu peur que tu me voulais pas, j'ai eu peur que tu me rejette.." dis Niko

"Jamais" dis Wissam

Puis Wissam lui dis "Je ne te mordrais pas tant que tu me le demandera pas, je veux que ça soit toi qui me le demande. Tout ce que je ferais c'est de laisser de petites marques pour dire que tu es à moi"

Oh que Niko aimait ce côté dominateur, possessif "Il n'y a pas de soucis pour mon petit vampire demon"

"Si je te mord c'est pour dire que je veux qu'on soit mate et ça a des conséquences car tu sera comme moi..."

"Je veux vivre avec toi tout le temps, forever. Je veux te donner mon sang et que mon sang devienne à toi"

\---

Malheureusement Niko etait fatigue avec la stamina de Wissam et il était mort de rire car cela lui plaisait.

"Je disais quoi à propos que tu étais un petit démon et vampire" dis Niko

"J'ai jamais dis que c'était pas vrai, j'ai une idée pour que tu aille mieux"

Niko compris ce que voulais dire Wissam "Wissam fais de moi un vampire, fais de moi comme tu es toi, peut être que j'arriverai à tenir ta cadence"

"Tu es vraiment sur ?"

"Oui fais le" et il embrassa Wissam

"Je t'aime" dis Wissam

"Je t'aime également, je te promets tout va bien se passer"

Ce qu'ils allaient faire était le vampire sex et la cérémonie pour marquer l'autre.

Suite à cela Niko devait s'adapter à prendre le sang de Wissam et vice versa.


End file.
